Tu es important, Ichimatsu !
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Ichimatsu est le frère du milieu. Il ne sait pas où se trouve sa place. Est-il un grand frère ou un petit frère ? Il a l'impression de ne pas être important aux yeux des autres, et de ce fait, il se replie sur lui-même. Mais Karamatsu a une solution pour l'aider. Et elle n'est pas des moindres.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers d'Osomatsu-san (sauf Ichimatsu que j'ai kidnappé)**_

 _ **Image : Elle n'est pas de moi mais je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur(e) donc si quelqu'un le sait, dites le moi !**_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens encore une fois avec un OS sur Osomatsu-san. Cette fois il se concentre sur mon frère Matsuno préféré : Ichimatsu ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la version que je voulais. A vrai dire, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, j'ai eu du mal à organiser toutes mes idées. Mais bon, l'OS est bien là, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout ! Excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait une relecture rapide... Bref bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 _ **« Tu es important, Ichimatsu ! »**_

Le vent soufflait d'une brise glaciale dans la ville depuis plusieurs jours ; les passants, épuisés de leur journée de travail, se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux pour se réchauffer autour d'un bon repas chaud. Les enfants, eux, profitaient de la neige tombée récemment pour se rouler dedans, ou faire des batailles. Bien que la nuit tombât tôt, les commerces continuaient d'éclairer les pavés grouillant de monde, en reflétant leurs marchandises colorées.

Noël approchait et l'humeur s'en ressentait partout.

Les branches mortes des arbres frappaient les vitres de la maison Matsuno, tandis qu'un bon feu de cheminée crépitait dans le salon. Ichimatsu était assis près de la fenêtre, la tête adossée au mur. Il observait ses frères jouer dans leur jardin. Malgré leur nombre impair, ils avaient formé deux groupes l'un constituait d'Osomatsu et Todomatsu, et un autre de Karamatsu, Choromatsu et Jyushimatsu. Ils s'envoyaient à présent des boules de neige, et leur rire résonnait jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Ichimatsu soupira et ferma les yeux. Sa gorge le brûlait et son nez rouge démontrait clairement d'un gros rhume. Il transpirait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de médicaments il n'aimait pas cela. Parfois, pour le convaincre d'avaler son sirop, leur mère lui préparait un jus d'orange pressé pour lui faire passer le goût aussitôt après. Ou alors ses frères tentaient de le divertir.

A vrai dire, c'était surtout Karamatsu qui faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, en lui racontant des histoires notamment. D'une certaine manière, Ichimatsu se montrait plus docile lorsqu'il pensait à autre chose. Toutefois, la vérité était que son esprit vagabondait, son cœur s'avérait même totalement fermé à ce qui l'entourait, et il ne parvenait jamais à exprimer le moindre de ses sentiments.

Ichimatsu se sentait mort au fond de lui.

Rien n'arrivait à lui tirer un sourire. Il s'ennuyait en permanence, et en plus de cela, il tombait toujours malade. Sa mère lui avait expliqué, une fois, qu'il avait la santé la plus fragile parmi ses frères. A sa naissance, il avait dû rester quelques jours en couveuse car il souffrait d'une insuffisance respiratoire. Puis, en grandissant, ses parents s'inquiétaient pour lui car il ne pleurait et ne criait jamais. Pendant que ses frères se mettaient à hurler chacun leur tour, lui restait assis au milieu d'eux, à les observer. Il fut aussi le plus long à parler pour la première fois, et aussi à marcher. Il aimait simplement s'asseoir dans un coin et attendre que le temps passe, tout en fixant les gens autour de lui.

Et ainsi grandit-il.

Une forte de toux vint l'extirper de ses pensées, et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Au moment où il espérait que c'était fini, elle recommença, de plus belle. La chaleur gagna son corps et sa vision se voila dès qu'il voulut se relever. Il dut s'accrocher de justesse à la poignée de la fenêtre pour ne pas tituber.

Décidément, il ne servait à rien. Même son corps l'abandonnait.

Pourquoi était-il né ?

S'il pouvait disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes… peut-être que s'il s'évanouissait, il ne se réveillerait pas ?

Quelle agréable pensée…

\- Hey, Ichimatsu ! Ca ne va pas ?

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et se retourna pour faire face à l'arrivant. Karamatsu se tenait à l'entrebâillure de la porte, ses éternelles de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et la main sur la hanche. Il paraissait soucieux.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Ichimatsu.

Il priait en son for intérieur que son grand frère quitte la pièce, et ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui rentre maintenant ?

Il essaya d'avancer à nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci, il chuta. Sa tête heurta le sol, néanmoins il ne souffrit pas. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il espéra une dernière fois ne pas se réveiller.

* * *

\- … matsu… chimatsu… Ichimatsu !

Ichimatsu ouvrit lentement ses paupières, et fixa un long le moment le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui. Il ne réalisa pas de suite que Karamatsu se tenait à côté de lui et qu'il continuait de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

\- Arrête… de… crier…, lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal. Il lui semblait également que sa tête allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Ha tu reviens à toi ! J'étais inquiet, tu délirais dans ton sommeil, tu parlais de mourir…, soupira Karamatsu.

 _Si seulement c'était vrai…,_ pensa le malade.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un gant humide ! lança Karamatsu en se levant.

 _Comme si je pouvais bouger…_

Son grand frère s'éloigna et revint peu après avec un gant froid qu'il appliqua sur le front du grippé. La sensation provoqua une agréable sensation dans le corps d'Ichimatsu. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour lui ? Pourquoi restait-il à ses côtés alors que les autres s'amusaient dehors ?

\- Tu dois prendre soin de toi Ichi ! Je suis là pour toi my little brother ! Tu ne dois pas hésiter à m'appeler si tu en ressens le besoin !

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien parce que je suis ton grand frère, et que c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi !

\- On a le même âge.

\- Mais je reste l'aîné entre nous deux ! Et puis, je t'aime c'est suffisant comme raison, non ?

 _C'est quoi « aimer » ?_

Ichimatsu ne répondit rien, et tourna la tête. Parler l'épuisait, et il ne désirait que se rendormir. Pour toujours de préférence.

Il sentit un contact chaud au niveau de sa main. Il ne préféra pas regarder. Peut-être que cette impression disparaîtra s'il vérifiait son origine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi. Tu es trop entêté Ichimatsu… Tu es important pour nous tous, ne l'oublie pas…

Important ? Lui qui n'était rien ? Osomatsu, Karamatsu et Choromatsu pouvaient se considérer comme les grands frères. Et Jyushimatsu et Todomatsu jouaient à merveille le rôle des petits frères. Mais lui ? Il se trouvait au milieu. Qui se préoccupait du milieu ? Ni grand frère, ni petit frère, où se situait réellement sa place ? Il était l'oublié. Son opinion ne comptait pas. Il récupérait les vêtements des plus grands, et devait laisser ses jouets aux plus jeunes. Il ne possédait rien à lui seul. Il devait soit récupérer, soit donner. Personne n'avait besoin de lui, ne se reposait sur ses épaules, ne lui demandait d'aide.

Il était inutile.

\- Repose-toi, et soigne-toi Ichimatsu… Les jours sont plus mornes quand tu n'es pas avec nous. Nous ne faisons qu'un après tout, sans toi nous ne sommes plus rien !

 _Tais-toi._

 _Tu te trompes._

 _Tu ne sais rien._

\- Tu n'es pas inutile.

 _Ferme-la._

\- Tu es notre petit frère adoré !

 _Ne dis pas de conneries._

\- Et tu es un bon grand frère aussi !

 _Arrête !_

Ichimatsu ouvrit subitement les yeux, et fixa froidement Karamatsu. Seulement, il réalisa que celui-ci ne se tenait plus à ses côtés.

Depuis quand était-il parti ?

Et surtout… avait-il rêvé ses mots ?

Il soupira. Qu'importe le rêve ou la réalité Karamatsu n'était pas resté avec lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouvait encore seul. Personne ne se souciait de lui.

Et ils avaient raison.

Il n'en valait pas la peine.

* * *

\- Joyeux Noël !

Les cris de joie fusaient dans tous les sens, et les frères Matsuno s'éparpillaient dans le salon, en déballant leurs cadeaux avec frénésie. Leurs parents les observaient d'un sourire en coin, bien que la tristesse de n'en voir que cinq leur serrait le cœur.

Ichimatsu avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre. Soi-disant à cause de sa maladie. Seulement, cela faisait quelques jours que sa fièvre était partie, et que sa toux diminuait petit à petit. Mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même. Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Tandis que les quintuplés s'excitaient devant leurs nouveaux jouets, Karamatsu s'éloigna discrètement, et rejoignit son petit frère resté seul.

\- Ichimatsu ?

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et regardait les flocons tomber en silence sur la terre humide.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? proposa Karamatsu.

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

\- Tu sais, tu dois dire ce que tu ressens, ne garde pas tout pour toi !

 _Evidemment, c'est si facile pour toi. Tu m'énerves._

\- Bon ! Ca suffit ! Suis-moi little brother !

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui attrapa la main, et l'emmena hors de la chambre. Ichimatsu écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et pourtant incapable de prononcer un seul mot de contestation.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il le vit passer à côté du salon, néanmoins, à sa plus grande surprise, ils n'y entrèrent pas. Son aîné se dirigea d'un pas muet vers la porte d'entrée, mit une écharpe autour de son cou ainsi que de celui d'Ichimatsu, puis sortit dans le jardin.

Le malade voulut l'interroger sur leur destination, malheureusement aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Comme si les syllabes se bloquaient dans sa gorge et cela le faisait bien plus souffrir qu'une toux grasse ou sèche.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant leur cabanon en bois où ils rangeaient tous leurs jouets d'été.

\- Ferme les yeux ! lui demanda Karamatsu soudainement.

 _Pourquoi ?_

\- Allez, fais-le !

Ichimatsu soupira, et obéit contre son gré. Il entendit la porte en bois grincer, et se fit pousser à l'intérieur. Karamatsu referma derrière eux et alluma la petite ampoule.

\- Tu peux les ouvrir !

Le concerné n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Lorsque ses pupilles furent habituées à la faible lumière, il remarqua un large carton devant lui. Il se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je me suis dit qu'avec ça, tu arrêteras enfin de te sentir inutile ! Maman et papa ne sont pas au courant, mais je trouverai une excuse t'en fais pas !

Intrigué, Ichimatsu s'avança vers le carton. Au moment même où il voulut écarter les battants, il vit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Il sursauta, et demeura un instant immobile. Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit entièrement le présumé cadeau.

Entouré de couvertures chauffantes, d'une balle désuet, ainsi que d'une gamelle d'eau et de croquettes, un chaton roux aux yeux bleus à demi-fermés était roulé en boule à l'intérieur. Il releva toutefois la tête en sentant du mouvement au-dessus de lui.

Ichimatsu resta figé sur place et ne sut comment réagir devant un tel cadeau. Ce ne fut pas le cas du chat. Dès qu'il aperçut le visage d'Ichimatsu, il se mit à miauler gaiement, avant de sauter soudainement dans ses bras. Surpris, celui-ci tomba à la renverse, tenant fermement l'animal contre lui pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre, que le félin lui lécha le bout du nez pour le remercier, et se frotta ensuite à lui en attente d'un câlin chaleureux.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a déjà adopté ! sourit Karamatsu. Maintenant, tu ne te sentiras plus seul… Il compte sur toi, tu sais ?

Ichimatsu sentit ses yeux le piquer. Sans un mot, il blottit le chaton contre sa poitrine, et sentit son cœur battre sous ses poils. Un être vivant dépendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Plus maintenant. Il avait besoin de lui. A eux deux, ils seraient forts, et ils avanceraient ensemble. Et surtout, il aurait quelqu'un pour le comprendre, pour rester toujours près de lui.

Il était devenu important pour un être vivant.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tandis que son corps se mit à trembler. Non pas de froid, mais d'émotion. Il retint difficilement ses larmes, et parvint enfin à prononcer ces mots qui étaient bloqués depuis bien trop longtemps en lui :

\- Merci Karamatsu... grand frère.

* * *

 _Note : Et voilà ! C'était peut-être un peu brouillon au final mais je tenais vraiment à écrire une histoire où on apprenait que c'était Karamatsu qui offrait son à Ichimatsu. Pour moi ces deux là sont vraiment proches, mais comme Ichimatsu est un tsundere en puissance, il se montre plus violent qu'autre chose avec son frère ! Je tiens à dire que je ne me base pas du tout sur le premier anime, seulement sur le nouveau et de ce fait je ne sais absolument pas comment pouvaient être Karamatsu ou Ichimatsu étant plus jeunes ! Et c'est bien sûr volontaire de ne pas donner d'indice temporel, comme ça je laisse à chacun de situer où il veut l'action. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !_


End file.
